


Magnetism

by KittyleFay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Foil, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Magical BDSM, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyleFay/pseuds/KittyleFay
Summary: Draco and Hermione have absolutely nothing in common.





	

Draco and Hermione have absolutely nothing in common.

Draco drinks coffee in the morning and nothing else. At work, he does not smile or speak to anyone but his clients and is rarely, if ever, seen outside of his work robes, even when he makes his way home. At night, he drinks firewhiskey straight over jazz and cigarettes before counting the stars to sleep.

Hermione drinks tea in the morning with a hearty breakfast. At work, she talks and smiles to everyone and immediately trades in her robes for a pair of good old fashioned jeans and a jumper when she gets home. At night, she drinks hot butterbeer over a new book and reads until her eyelids are heavy.

He thinks tea is for children while she has always found coffee far too heavy to stomach. She weakens at the thought of skipping a meal while he has neither the time nor the energy for breakfast. He believes her to be far too friendly with her clients for her own good while she insists that his would like him more if he would at least smile. She gags at the taste of firewhiskey while he thinks butterbeer is much too sweet. He cannot, for the dear life of him, understand how anyone can read a book a day like an apple and she despises the stench of tobacco. 

“How do we even tolerate each other, then?” he keeps asking. “We weren’t even in the same house at school.”

“Perhaps our opposites attract,” she suggests. “Like magnets.”

This, perhaps, is a possibility. Their differences have, after all, kept things interesting between them and for all of their differences, there are balances. She does find him rather irresistible in his best robes, after all, and he goes mad when he sees her in little else but a jumper. He could get lost in the sound of her voice when she reads her favourite book– _Pride & Prejudice,_ of course–to him and she finds it rather endearing that he counts stars instead of sheep before bed. For every pout he pulls there is a smile that he simply cannot stop kissing. 

Sex, in particular, benefits from their differences. 

Draco likes to dominate when they make love and Hermione to submit. He likes to watch her touch herself when his hand is on her throat. She likes to feel the sharp strike of his hand on her arse when she dares to disobey him or not call him “sir.” He likes when she pleads for his cock when her wrists are bound by a small incarcerous spell. Most of all, he likes when he is inside her and she is begging him to let her come. When it is all over they often bathe together. Usually, he will tend to the bruises he has left on her body, each and every one of them he cherishes and lavishes with the softest kisses. In turn, she will wash his body of whatever mess they have made of themselves. Tender words are shared unless the day has been particularly rough, in which case a close embrace will soothe and heal everything.

Perhaps they do have some things in common, after all.


End file.
